A hokage out of time
by Supersavage789
Summary: A hokage naruto awakens to quickly realise that he’s in his body... but as a kid! Is it a new time of jutsu? A really advanced genjutsu? Something new all together? Witness as he frantically tries to get back to his time as he also travels through his own story again


Slowly, our main character we all know to well opens his eyes to see his bedroom. It's blurred: only colour and vague shapes can seep through. Kicking off the blanket he was sleeping in, naruto starts to walk to the bathroom to take a leek using his muscle memory alone to guide him. Well he would but somebody placed a wall in front of him. After 5 minutes of this constant struggle somehow our blonde haired shinobi manages to finally take his well deserved pee.

_I better make sure I don't pee all over the floor again or hinata will get mad at me_

Naruto's inner monologue is luckily considering about how she feels. Feeling around the bathroom for a couple moments he eventually comes across the light switch which he quickly switches on letting a bright light cause his eyes to feel pain, not having yet adjusted. Luckily it doesn't take too long for him to come around.

When going to wash his hands, naruto's eyes start to come around as he gets a quick glimpse of the mirror in front of him before looking away. His mind then proccesses the image of what he just saw as he becomes curious. Looking back at the mirror naruto looks himself in the eye... except it's not him.

His blonde hair was spiky and untamed, not trimmed and maintained. His t-shirt was black with his orange jumpsuit tied around his waist to allow naruto to sleep better. Where his hashirama hand used to be, now his human hand remained. And he was certainly more shorter than before.

"I...I'M A KID AGAIN!"

Naruto lets out a shout of panic not understanding why. He was just laying in bed with his wife having just got home from doing his duties as hokage. Now he appears to be de-aged. Immediately he takes off running shoulder barging through the bathroom door as he sees the sights of his old home. A bed all messy never made up. All over the place were eaten ramen cups with a cupboard filled with a lot more ready to be eaten up. Right now though naruto has no time to focus on that, first he has to check something.

Leaping over the heaps of trash on the floor, the jinchuuriki lands on the wall using chakra in his feet so land on it instead of breaking his ankles. Channeling his momentum he backflips off of the wall and dashes to the window to look outside to see konoha how it used to be. No monorail or residential area to be seen. The hokage wall has only four faces of the four kage from hashirama to his own father.

_I feel no change in my chakra flow so this isn't a genjutsu. And I would know of a jutsu that has affects like this. _

Naruto needs to confirm what exactly has happened to him in order to fix it. That is if he can fix it. Running over to the door he goes to grab the doorknob and leave before he notices a note left on it. It may tip him in further on the situation so it's best to check it out. Grabbing it off the door, the note reads:

**Naruto**

**Remember not to be late to the graduation today. To become hokage you actually have to become a genin first. If you pass I'll take you out for some ramen. ****Don't worry I know you will**

**Iruka**

_So today is my graduation? That'll be a good start. And iruka may know how to reverse whatever has been done to me._

Naruto rushes away from his home forgetting the iconic goggles that he used to wear around his time. Right now that's not important to him. What's important is to get back to his time.

Channeling all his chakra into his feet he manages to dash through the streets of konoha at the same speed of that of an average chunin taking on the appearance of an orange blur to the people who notice him. As he runs naruto closes his eyes to try and contact a close friend of his. A very close friend. For some reason though he just can't as it remains dark.

Remembering what jiraiya did to him, he decides to try and repeat the same process of loosening the seal as he dashes across buildings. His 5 fingers start to glow blue as he uses his other hand to pull up his shirt to make his sealing mark visible. Then he slams his hand into the black circle and proceeds to weaken the protection between him and the demon fox. As he does this his body becomes winded causing him to collapse on a building top to try and breath. Then he proceeds to go back into his own body.

An avatar of sorts walks through the dark void eventually coming across a massive cage. Behind it nothing can be seen but yet he knows exactly who is behind it.

"Hey kurama, you awake?"

Immediately a loud noise of four paws running echoes throughout the entire place as within seconds he smashes into his cage, extending his claws out to try and stab naruto who is standing just enough way to avoid getting shredded apart.

"How the hell do you know that name! And how are you here."

"Chill out furr face, I just came here to ask you a question."

Kurama's claws retract from the cage as the fox moves placing his massive red eye in front to stare naruto down. It brings back some memories for naruto about how he used to be afraid everytime he saw even the slightest illusion of the fox. Through exposure therapy though naruto knows not to be afraid and to stand his ground.

"Do you really think I'll help you. Don't make me laugh boy. Soon I'll come out and..."

"... and take my body to destroy konoha blah blah blah."

The fact that he's been mocked by a 12 year old sends a great amount of rage through him. How can he have so much confidence to stand in front of what the village people call a demon and keep his composure. Whatever he came here to ask must be important or else why would he risk coming here.

"Your lucky I don't kill you right now. Tell me what you want before I rip you apart."

"Awesome! I'd like to know if you've heard of a time travel jutsu. Maybe the sage of six paths had something like that?"

Now something is definitely wrong. Naruto's pretty dumb and yet he casually just knows of the sage of six paths. And he mentioned a time travel jutsu so that possibly means he's from the future. That sounds like it's impossible but then again he is a ninja child who's going to ninja school to learn magic like powers and has a demon fox living within his belly. Anything is possible in this world.

"So you're from the future? Makes sense considering how dense you are. As for the time travel jutsu, no I haven't. Not even kaguya had something of that caliber. Only madara uchiha had an ability similar but nothing on this level."

This upsets naruto a bit as he realises that he may never get back. It's possible maybe that pervy sage or the third may have knowledge on it or maybe even orochimaru but at this point it's slim to none. His head moves from staring into kurama's eye to towards the ground as a tear drips down his face.

"I guess that's it then. I'm sorry I'll get out of your room now. Thanks."

Before kurama can speak up, naruto leaves. It leaves kurama thinking though about the future. How did naruto survive that long without himself ripping apart the uzumaki child's body and fleeing rampant. The only way he believes that could happen is if... no it couldn't be. It's stupid to even think that.

Naruto arrives at the academy and rushes to his classroom where he sees a familiar scene he remembers all too well. All his friends sat in the chairs. Ah memories. As his eyes pan around the room naruto starts to see how far his friends have come. Seeing his best friend still wanting to become a shinobi of the leaf makes him smile a little. And seeing hinata makes him want to go and confess his love for her right now.

"Naruto, you're late. Where have you been?"

Naruto turns his head to see the man who treated him like a father and the future headmaster of this school. Iruka. And behind him is mizuki who he knows is working with orochimaru. He thinks to himself that he kinda owes everything to mizuki as without him he'd never of been a shinobi or got his iconic shadow clone jutsu. Right now though he needs to apprehend him.

"Mizuki! I know you're working with orochimaru!"

This causes both iruka and mizuki's faces turn into shock not knowing that he knew of the snake sannin. Mizuki is especially shocked not knowing how naruto knew his intentions. The boy was so dumb he can barely spell his name and suddenly he's an investigator of a case he didn't even know existed.

"Hey shika..."

Shikamaru raises his head of the desk, bored out of his mind, meeting the glaze of his dimwitted best friend choji.

"... what's an orochimaru. Knowing naruto it's probably a type of ramen but how can you work with a ramen?"

"Orochimaru was a really strong shinobi who left the village many years ago because of an incident with the third. Seriously you should pay attention more in history."

Hearing the name orochimaru peeks sasuke's interest as he simply remembers his name.

Wanting to try and shut naruto down, mizuki starts to walk over to naruto laughing a very clearly fake laugh. This confuses everyone especially naruto as he doesn't know why mizuki is laughing when he's just been called out. Eventually he walks behind the child he despises the most and places a hand on the shoulder furthest to him.

"Excellently performed naruto. As you can see this is why you're the king of pranks. Now stop messing around and go to seat."

This confuses naruto as he definitely wasn't joking. He clenches his fist ready to throw a punch at the man who almost killed his adopted dad. That is when iruka pushes mizuki's arm off of naruto and politely asks him to go to his seat.

One by one everyone is called up to the front of the classroom to preform the clone jutsu to prove they have at least a little potential as a shinobi. Eventually iruka shouts for naruto uzumaki who's deep in thought about how he should play this one. It wouldn't be the smart idea to fail on purpose and he also can't use the clone jutsu so there's only one option. The shadow clone jutsu. He'll just have to play it off as if he was actually himself as a kid.

Leaping out of his chair naruto bounces over in front of the whole class as well as iruka and mizuki. "I'll show you all something better than the clone jutsu. Everyone prepare yourselves." He places two fingers from both his hands into what appears to be a plus sign. From behind the blonde 9 other naruto all appear out of a gust of smoke shocking everyone.

Mizuki actually becomes a bit afraid at the fact that naruto can create shadow clones. Him being able to know about the shadow clone jutsu and him working under orochimaru is suspicious but also terrifying. If he has this out of thin air then what else is the fox hiding?

"H-how do you have such an advanced jutsu?"

Iruka is stunned at naruto's progress overnight. It's like he just slept and managed to learn a jutsu that barely any jonin know. Even if they do it's hard to create that many clones with such ease so for a person who isn't even a genin to preform that stuns him.

Once releasing his clones naruto scratches his head somewhat smugly grinning.

"I figured I'd show you just a taste of my power. Now can I leave, I have stuff to do?"

Not seeing an issue with this iruka allows it giving naruto a konoha headband for him to wear which he places on as he leaves. Being such a kind person, mizuki says that he'll make sure naruto gets home safe and leaves to go and follow his student much to iruka's protest.

Naruto starts running across buildings realising that he's being followed. He remembers mizuki's absolute hatred for him, no doubt he'll want to fight. Especially after he outed him in front of the class. At this point in time the leaf village hated him so fighting in the village would be a dumb idea as they'll just assume he attacked the chunin. So he proceeds to dash away to a nearby forest with mizuki tagging along.

After getting a safe distance away naruto lands on the grassy terrain surrounded by trees and turns around awaiting for mizuki to arrive. From out of the trees a large shuriken is tossed towards naruto who remains stood still keeping his composure. As it gets closer and closer to him, naruto pulls out a kunai and quickly turns towards the sharp object about to slice him up. Very quickly he plants the kunai in between two of the blades on the shuriken and pushes against the rotation to stop its momentum giving him the opportunity to grab it out of the air and stab it firmly into the ground.

"I know you're there mizuki. Stop hiding from me."

Leaping out of the trees, mizuki lands in front of naruto who stands there quite stoic as if he already understand the situation he was in. His calmness was rare to see especially in a newly made genin.

"You're a smart one naruto, I'll give you that. I do not know how you found out about me working with lord orochimaru nor do I know how you discovered the secret of the shadow clones but in a couple seconds it will not matter. Before I kill you though how about I reveal to you the secrets of konoha, about the demon fox attack that happened many years ago..."

"Is it that he was sealed within me?"

Mizuki falls speechless as naruto smugly grins towards the chunin. He remembers how panicked he was in this moment way back when it occurred. To know you have a monster in your belly would cause anyone to go insane. Luckily for him he didn't have much time to focus on it as seconds later his sensei was almost near death.

"There's three mistakes you've made mizuki. Let me spell them out for you. Firstly you sided with orochimaru, the man who if he won't kill you he'll steal your body. Secondly you were gonna get a failed genin to collect a scroll that was protected by the hokage guard that held many powerful techniques..."

Naruto places his fingers in the iconic pose that he's used many times and creates a huge amount of shadow clones all over the forest. Mizuki starts turning around looking at all the different naruto's stood everywhere around him all staring him down making a sweat drop out of fear.

"... and thirdly you called the fox a demon. His name is kurama and he's my friend."

Hearing this deep within naruto reaffirms kurama's suspicions about the future. Him and naruto really do become friends. It makes him grit his teeth as he finds his future self foolish however deep down he feels a tiny bit fonder towards the boy.

"Ha you foolish child, you gave him a name as if he was a house pet. Come on then demon fox, show me what you've got!"

Mizuki pulls out two shuriken in each hand as an insane look is splashed over his face. He's ready to fight and kill naruto. Each and every clone leaps all towards him bouncing off of each other as they all land hard blows onto mizuki. As much as he tries not one of the clones is dispelled as mizuki is beaten into a pulp. This gives naruto the distraction to send one of his clones to go back to konoha where he goes to the academy as fast as possible.

Once he arrives he sees iruka with all of the newly graduated genin. He knows it won't look good if he's seen with a beaten up mizuki unless he can explain it first and the only person at the time who would listen to him is iruka.

"Iruka sensei! Iruka sensei!"

Naruto shouts on top of the rooftop he's on waving his hands in the air to try and get the attention of the academy teacher which he does fairly quickly. Curious iruka leaps on top of the building top to see what naruto wants.

"What is it now naruto? It better be important we're trying to celebrate..."

"Mizuki's attacking me in the forest, we've gotta go now!"

Hearing that his best friend is fighting against naruto causes iruka to become confused and panicked all at the same time. Naruto is usually one to pull pranks but after what he's been doing today anything is possible. Especially after him name dropping orochimaru. Both iruka and the naruto clone rush off as fast as possible to the forest.

Once they arrive the clone dispells instantly no longer being needed. Iruka sees naruto sat on the ground next to mizuki laying in his own pool of blood, his face caved in by a bunch of punches. Naruto stands up seeing how panicked iruka is at the situation.

"Iruka sensei, mizuki tried to attack me so I fought him. I told you he was working with orochimaru."

"Naruto, are you hurt?"

Iruka starts looking naruto over to check for any injuries to his body to see that he doesn't even have a scratch on him. It'll look like to everyone naruto attacked mizuki which iruka realises. But that's not what's on his mind right now. The massive elephant in the room needs to be answered.

"Naruto... today you've been acting weird. You somehow knew who orochimaru was and that mizuki was working with him. You managed to easily create shadow clones as if you've been doing it your whole life. So tell me... how do you know all this?"


End file.
